Stand By Me 2
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Sequel to Stand by Me- Scorpius and Albus head to Malfoy manor for summer break sixth year but Scorpius begins to show his rebel side, what horribly Slytherin thing will Albus do to teach him a lesson?


*******************************************  
This one's for caressedbythorns! I hope you like it, thank you for reviewing! **

**NOT FOR YOUNG EYES**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**E-MAIL ME! **

**Mistress Slytherin  
******************************************

Albus Severus stood in the door way of his dorm room shaking his head. How was he supposed to explain _this_ to Scorpius' father? It seemed that his blonde lover was becoming quite the rebel these days. "Scorpius, what are you wearing?" He asked, resisting the urge to pound his head into the rather appealing looking stone wall. Long blond hair flicked through the air, streaks of emerald green and shimmering silver catching in the light. He gulped as a blush spread across the high cheekbones in a _very_ appealing way and tried to fight down his not-so innocent thoughts. Scorpius gasped and Albus was struck with the boy's beauty as gray eyes blinked up at him from beneath mascara laden eyes looking even more prominent because of the hint of brown eye liner.

"I...you don't like it?" Scorpius asked biting his...oh god he was wearing lip gloss. Albus snorted.

"Of course _I_ like it, but what about your dad?" he asked, worried for his lover. Scorpius smirked.

"Father needs to learn that this is who I am." He said running his elegant hands over the supple leather pants. Albus shoved his hormones away and moved towards the boy stroking his cheek as he tried to ignore the black collar that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin.

"No Scorpius, you're becoming this just to piss off your father." He pressed a kiss to Scorpius' forehead and snagged the boy into his arms resting his chin on Scorpius' shoulder. "I love you the way you are." He muttered quietly as his fingers traced the snug silk shirt and his lips pecked the pale neck just below the collar. He felt Scorpius tremble and held him tighter when the arms wrapped around him and clutched at him.

"Albus I can't!" Scorpius said his voice pleading. "I don't like the way he treats you whenever you come over!" Albus smiled against his lover's shoulder.

"If you can deal with my siblings I can deal with your father." Albus said reassuringly. "Next summer we can rent a flat together and we won't have to worry." He could feel Scorpius nod his head against his shoulder.

"I just wish he'd accept it...your dad did!" Albus chuckled.

"After turning a bit green." He muttered, Scorpius grinned. "Nothing compared to Uncle Ron though, I thought he was going to have a hernia." Scorpius laughed out loud this time his woes all but forgotten. Slowly he pulled away winding his fingers into the soft hair at the base of Albus' neck.

"I love you Albus." He whispered as he captured the enticing lips, Albus moaned but pulled back.

"And I love you, but if you don't get that cute little arse in high gear and get changed we'll be late for the train." He said smacking Scorpius' bum for emphasis, Scorpius sighed with a smirk before sauntering off.

"And here I was hoping for a quicky." He pouted; Albus growled and tried to will away his _very_ interested erection.

"Hurry up minx and I promise you will get something much better than a quicky later." He said his voice low; he sniggered as he watched Scorpius pause, a dreamy look in his eyes.

_On the train...._

Albus sighed at the worried look on his lover's face and decided that since he was the one to put it there he would simply have to take it away. So before Scorpius could figure out what was going on Albus cast a few silent spells and pulled Scorpius into his lap. Large gray eyes widened as his hand slipped into the back of Scorpius' trousers and began kneading the soft flesh teasing his hole with a wicked finger.

"Albus!" he half moaned half yelped, Albus simply grinned and forced his smaller lover into a kiss with his free hand just as his index finger pressed into Scorpius. "Ah...Al t-the window..." Scorpius moaned, Albus chuckled heatedly making him shiver.

"I know." He said as he thrust his finger into the wet heat, Scorpius hissed while sending the window to their carriage worried looks.

"But what if someone sees us?" he panted tossing his head back as another finger entered him and began stretching him. Albus smirked.

"You would like that wouldn't you..." he said quietly as he suckled on the pale neck. Scorpius gasped and wound his arms around Albus' neck.

"N-no!" He managed as the fingers began pumping in earnest. Albus slid his hand down and across the front of Scorpius' tented pants teasing him through the cloth. "Aha!...Al...please!" He cried out, Albus smirked and slowly slid the button from its hole. Scorpius let out a frustrated growl and began thrusting back on Albus' fingers, Albus let out an amused chuckle and slid the sipper down smiling at the wet spot he could see through the cloth.

"My, my Scorpius you _are_ eager." He teased as he slipped a third finger into the hole at the same time he reached under the cloth and grasped the erection firmly in his palm. Scorpius cried out as the tinge of pain mixed blissfully with the overwhelming pleasure.

"A-Al...please!" He begged. Albus smirked at the sight of his flushed lover.

"You know I bet they can hear you in the next compartment." He whispered silkily, Scorpius gasped and covered his mouth with his hand only to have it pulled away by an amused Albus. "No, no, can't have that I want to hear _all_ your screams." Scorpius moaned loudly as the fingers were removed. Albus chuckled and gripped Scorpius' hips pushing the boy from his lap.

"Wha-?" Scorpius said dazedly, Albus chuckled as he stood the boy up and led him to the door where the hallway could easily be seen through the glass.

"Put your hands on the door frame." He whispered, Scorpius looked at him wildly.

"Are you insane!" He shouted. "What if somebody sees!" Albus chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist forcing him to bend over and place his hands on the wooden frame.

"Yesss." Albus hissed as he began to press kisses onto the shirt clad back. "What if someone sees you Scorpius?" He tugged his lover's pants till they slithered down to his waist before pulling himself out and pressing the tip of his cock against Scorpius' entrance. "What if they see you bent over before me taking it from behind?" He wondered aloud chuckling at the terrified silver eyes that looked back at him only to close as Albus pushed into the willing body. Scorpius tried to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he gripped the wood only to fail when white hot pleasure coursed through him setting him on fire.

"A-A-Albus!" he cried out as the throbbing cock began pumping in earnest. Albus groaned at his lover's expression reflected in the glass.

"S-Scorpius..." he moaned. "I wonder if uncle Moony's next door?" He hissed. "He's supposed to be riding today...it would-ah!...be awkward if he heard you..." Scorpius' eyes widened and he managed to look mortified while at the same time completely debauched. Albus chuckled as he continued his steady thrusts trying his hardest not to loose control over the muffled mewls his lover was emitting as he leaned closer draping himself over the smaller body. "What if he came to check on us?" He wondered thrusting roughly and savoring the sound Scorpius made despite his pursed lips.

"Albus stop it!" Scorpius cried out tears slipping from his eyes, Albus purred and thrust harder and faster, knowing that they were both close now.

"What do you say?" He prompted wrapping both arms around Scorpius' waist so that he could go in deeper. Scorpius cried out closing his eyes tightly.

"P-Please!" He begged before screaming as his climax hit him. Albus groaned and spilled his seed deep inside the rippling channel, clutching Scorpius' waist so hard he was sure to have left bruises. Scorpius sagged back against him completely exhausted, Albus pressed gentle kisses to Scorpius' neck and shoulder as he spelled away the mess and pulled Scorpius' pants back up buttoning his own just before he sat back down in the velvet cushions dragging a limp Scorpio into his side with an arm wrapped securely around his shoulders.

"Did you like that my love?" he whispered kissing the sweaty brow. Gray eyes glared up at him.

"What if someone had seen?" Scorpius said indignantly. Albus chuckled and kissed his lover's frown away.

"Do you think I would have let any one else see you like that?" He whispered, Scorpius blushed.

"But the window!" He cried out.

"Was charmed to look like we were sitting here reading books." Albus said with a grin. "_And_ I set up silencing spells and wards so that no one could get in." he said to the gob smacked Scorpius.

"So all that-?" Scorpius said with wide eyes.

"Was simply to show you that there are worse things to worry about than your father accepting us." Albus said pecking Scorpius' nose. "And to make up for the quicky you didn't get earlier." He said as an after thought. Scorpius blinked up at him, his mouth wide open before slowly he closed it a completely solemn look on his face.

"You really _are_ a Slytherin." He whispered reverently, Albus rose an eyebrow at him.

"And you're just now figuring this out?" He said haughtily sticking his nose up into the air. Scorpius chuckled and pushed himself further into Albus' side yawning widely.

"Go to sleep my pompous Slytherin." He whispered as he drifted off. Albus smiled lovingly at Scorpius before pressing a kiss to Scorpius' pale blonde hair.

"As you wish my adorable little snake." Scorpius cracked one eye open and glared at him making him chuckle, and kiss the soft hair again knowing that whatever may come Scorpius would always be beside him.

-Fin-


End file.
